


How To Tell Someone You Want To Kiss Them

by bloomingbruise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, chanyeol kyungsoo and junmyeon are mentioned ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbruise/pseuds/bloomingbruise
Summary: Sehun has been pining forever. Jongin has too. But neither can see it and they're not sure what to do.





	How To Tell Someone You Want To Kiss Them

**Author's Note:**

> this definitely won't be as lengthy (or dramatic) as my last fic but i like to think that it will have the same heart! the focus will be solely on sekai, though there will be mentions of others ships (blink and you'll miss them). its a funky dunky two shot, friends to lovers au. chapter 1 comes from sehun's perspective and chapter two will be retold from jongin :) ENJOY xx

He smiled, bit his lip and then turned away. Sehun couldn't help but to gawk at Jongin. The way his grin took the entire span of his face when he laughed, sweet fingers covering his mouth as red crept up into his cheeks. His back against the wall on the other side of the room, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo on either side of him. Sehun knew nothing was erupting between the three, nothing salacious, yet he still felt envy move through his veins. His eyes keen on Jongin, fluttering away each time he felt his gaze fall on him. Their eyes would not connect, Sehun would not allow himself to get caught.

He had known the other for quite some time, inch by inch they grew closer and closer. Their adolescence melted together. They had stopped being just Sehun and Jongin and became Sehun _**and**_ Jongin. They were a packaged deal and their life had become sneaking in and out of windows, sharing meals, and even spending the holidays together. From their early teen years, the two were inseparable and as people became friends with one, they knew the other followed.

It wasn't until recently Sehun had grown cold. Feeling himself tense as their shoulders brushed or Jongin slipped his hand into his. He found himself ignoring Jongin's phone calls and texts, only to get more and these were worried. He even declined the offer to live with each other; their early college days had been spent practically living in each other's dorm rooms; it only made sense for them to become roommates when renting an apartment. An offer to which Sehun declined, saying that he and Baekhyun would be renting together (though at the time he didn't realize the other ball of loudness that came with that roommate).

It had gotten to the point that when he heard the soft taps from Jongin at his door, he would burrow himself deeper into whatever he was doing and prayed that his roommate would let the door go unopened.

Guilt struck him and it struck him hard. Never knowing exactly what it was that created this barrier between him and Jongin. What drove Sehun away. It wasn't until a party a few months back. Seeing someone's hand press against Jongin's chest and pinning him against the wall. Unworthy lips pressed against his plush ones. He could remember how passive aggressive and vacant he was the next day. And the twist in his gut as he saw the image in his head over and over again. It was torture.

He loved Jongin. And he had for quite some time.

"You're staring again," his roommate whispered into his ear, knocking Sehun out of his daze. "Your eyes were glazed over and you had this cute little smile on your face. You're so fond of him."

"I could see it from across the room," Jongdae strolled up to Sehun, shoving a cup into his hand. "I'm sure he could see it too. I mean he did look your way a few times."

"Wha--" Sehun felt his heart drop, "You really think he noticed?"

"Noticed? Sehun, he waved to you. And then looked hurt when you looked away and ignored him. He totally caught you," Baekhyun laughed.

His eyes darted back to where Jongin had been standing but all that was left there was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, red painted the former's cheeks as the other laughed.

"Where did he go?" his voice held some urgency, he didn't want this party to turn out like another. He didn't want to walk out with an ache in his chest.

The two grinned before Jongdae spoke. "To the kitchen. I think you two need to talk.... He's been acting a bit odd too," his eyes crinkling with delight, "Oh and Sehun? I don't think Junmyeon would mind if you used his guest bedroom to your advantage."

"Fuck yourself or maybe have Baekhyun do it for you," he muttered to the two before downing his fresh drink and stomping towards the kitchen, the sounds of their laughter leaving him behind.

Turning the corner, Sehun let out a little gasp. Smiling to himself as he saw Jongin perched on the island, taking a fork to some cake from a past birthday.

"Is it as good as it was the night we bought it?" he asked, slipping into the room. His chest tightened as he watched Jongin jump. "It can't be good anymore Nini."

Jongin stuck a forkful of cake in his mouth with a pleased grin before scooping some up and offering it to Sehun. "It's not half bad," he said thoughtfully, crumbs falling from his lips. "The frosting has hardened a bit but the chocolate cake was a good call."

Sehun rejected his fork, redirecting it to the other's mouth before scooping some frosting on his finger. Settling comfortably between Jongin's legs and against the counter, he smiled before sucking the sweets off. He couldn't help but to notice the other's gaze. How his eyes followed his finger to his lips, his tongue poking out of his mouth as if he too wanted a taste. But he was sure it was just his gooey daze and imagination that had created such an idea.

Picking up a fork of his own, Sehun took a proper bite before smiling. "You're right, it is still good."

He failed to notice the red that moved over Jongin's cheeks.

"So how are you enjoying the party?" the other spit out, eyes looking down at Sehun.

With a sigh, he leaned against Jongin's thigh. "It's been okay. Nothing too eventful. Hey -- have you noticed that every time someone links up, the parties get more and more boring. I swear ever since Chanyeol set his eyes on Kyungsoo, he's quieted down. Well as much as he can. I mean Minseok and Luhan have always been together and always been boring but they're all quiet now. Why do I feel like I'm surrounded by couples?"

Jongin chuckled. It was a soft, velvet laugh that Sehun had loved. It was one that he realized he had missed too. "Maybe you're just now realizing it, but it's been like this for awhile." He smiled, fingers carding through the taller's hair and he leaned into it. Sehun swore to himself this was all platonic. "Maybe when you finally find someone it won't be so boring. And you won't notice how everyone acts."

A sad smile peeled onto his lips as he looked up at Jongin. His eyes were wide with sincere hope and a pain ran through Sehun. He wished he could tell him that he had already found someone he wanted. Someone that he longed for. Instead, he pressed his finger against his temple and offered the happiest leer he could to his friend. "And maybe the same will happen to you."

With a thoughtful nod, Jongin sighed. "Maybe."

With haste, Sehun amended his statement. "But not someone you just meet at a party and make out with, you know? You need to find someone has thoughtful as you and maybe even romantic like you are. Sweet too. Creeps at parties don't deserve you. And maybe someday it'd be cute to tell your kids you were tipsy when you met their dad but still... It wouldn't do you justice."

"And where will I meet the perfect guy for me?" Jongin hummed, challenging him.

Sehun paused for a minute. Lips pressed together as he weighed his chances. "In middle school. He's a little dorkier than you, but not too much because let's face it Kim Jongin, you were pretty lame." He watched as confusion spread over Jongin's face, contemplating the scenario silently. "You'll meet him in middle school and he'll hate being your science partner for a bit. You doze off too much in class and ask the teacher too many questions for his taste. And then you'll get caught cheating off his test and somehow you'll talk your way into getting both of you detention. And that's when he'll realize you're not half bad. While you both draw awful pictures of the teacher."

Jongin's eyes lit up, saying nothing.

"It's all downhill from there. You'll both grow and mature and he'll get pretty handsome. And he'll get really jealous of you senior year of high school when you get captain of the soccer team and the perks that come with it. Girls. And at the time he'll think he's jealous of you and all the attention you're getting. But it's not. He's jealous of them and the attention they're giving you. He'll spend his first lame house party pouting until you hook him up with one of your girlfriend's friends. But then its still unsatisfying."

Mindlessly he played with Jongin's fingers, smiling at his broken nail and tangling them together.

"You'll spend too much time together in college. His roommate will hate you. No, it's deeper than that. Because you're over in their dorm way too much, eating all the chicken ramen and snoring on the futon. You'll be oblivious to it though because nobody has ever hated you. Nobody could. Not ever in your life. Except him in middle school."

Sehun took in a deep breath, edging onto rocky water. "And then he'll fuck everything up. Totally ruin it all. You may not notice but he'll hate himself for it. He'll push you away. He'll ignore you and glare and make new friends without telling you. He won't answer your texts and every guy you introduce him to? He'll tell him lies once he gets them alone. He'll push you away but he wants to make sure everyone else stays away too. But know that it hurts him. It pains him. So much. Because he feels like he's losing the most important person in his life. And he feels like he's drowning without you. But he's drowning with you too -- in feelings he's terrified of."

"Feelings he's kept inside until this very moment," he winces.

What he didn't expect was a reaction. He felt two soft hands curling under his jaw and tilting his head upwards. His eyes met Jongin's, blinking stupidly as the other grinned. A gooey grin. A beautiful smile that showed all his teeth. His nose crinkled and Sehun could hear the rumble of golden laugh buried in his chest. Jongin pulled his face closer, lips ghosting against each other. He could almost taste the sweetness that sat on Jongin's lips. Frosting cocktailed with his own perfect taste.

"And do you know what I'll do when I meet him?" Jongin purred softly, holding Sehun tight between his legs.

He gulped and shook his head. Plush lips met his own, trembling. And he couldn't help but to moan into the kiss. Pressing his body eagerly into Jongin's as their mouths met. Both of them hasty as they shared their first kiss together and time had made him crave this moment. He gripped onto Jongin shirt, balling the fabric into his fists and bringing him closer. He could feel teeth nipping at his bottom lip and he smiled as he pulled away and looked into Jongin's blown pupils.

"I've been trying to tell you for so long," he mumbled against tanned skin.

"How do you tell someone you want to kiss them?" Jongin's voice was husky with desire, eyes glossy and Sehun was sure he looked the same way. He watched as Jongin pushed himself off the counter, fingers smushing into the cake on accident. Their eyes falling to his hands and laughing softly.

And as Jongin began to lick his fingers, he looked to Sehun with a devilish grin. "Open," he said softly, tapping Sehun's lips with his messy finger, his gaze grew dark.

He sucked the frosting off, tongue eagerly meeting his finger as if he had a hard craving for cake. Though there was something else Sehun wanted more. He licked the frosting off and grinned, kissing each of Jongin's sweet fingers for good measure before lacing their hands together with a smirk.

"Come on," turning his back to Jongin before leading him out of the kitchen. He felt the contact between them being lost, Jongin dropping his hand before snaking his arm over his back and settling his hand in Sehun's back pocket.

Patting his ass lightly, Jongin pressed his lips against the back of his neck. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> and now to jongin's pov ;)


End file.
